dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talon
Overview Talon is the firstborn and only son of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel. As he is part human, he is also the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Mirage Invasion. Appearance Talon appears a handsome man with a very toned body, short black hair, and steel grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy uniform, but when outside Kuoh, he predominantly wears a Japanese style kimono that is black on one side and magenta on the other while the large sleeves are blood red. As a symbol of his status, Talon has five pairs of wings like his father. Personality While Talon initially shows to be somewhat courteous and an impeccable person, he, in actuality, is insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy his enemies, whoever they may be, with cold, deliberate resolve. He is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for his enemies' power and mankind, which he recognizes mankind possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. He is humble enough to recognize that there are limits to his abilities. In contrast, Talon is also fair and collegial towards his allies, giving credit where credit is due and showing genuine appreciation to those who are loyal. In enforcing this atmosphere of fairness, he also discourages unnecessary malignance and cruelty among his associates. Abilities Powerful as he is, Talon's main weapon is manipulation and careful planning and will only participate in actual battle if push comes to shove. One of the things that Talon enjoys the most is playing the role of the 'compelling whisper' in which he casts a transparency spell upon himself and uses his Sacred Gear, Mirage Invasion, to 'whisper' suggestions and ideas to the subject. Flight: '''Being a Fallen Angel, Talon can fly using his ten wings. '''Immense Strength: As a Cadre of the Fallen Angels, Talon can create weapons of light with ease, and likely wields power equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Talon is very proficient in using his light-based weapons, being able to create light swords and spears that are larger than Kuoh Academy itself. Steel Feathers: He can also fire the feathers of his wings as projectiles to pierce his opponents with the feathers being as hard as steel. He is also capable of using his wings for both offense and defense. Master Magician: Talon is known to be a high-level Magician capable of a diverse array of spells. He was able to summon a massive, swirling firestorm with but a simple gesture. His magic knowledge includes: * Norse Magic * Demonic Spells * Fallen Angel Spells * Black Magic * White Magic * Fairy Magic * Fire Spells * Teleportation Magic * Defensive Spells Equipment '''Mirage Invasion: '''While not a Longinus, Mirage Invasion's level of power is close to it, much like Forbidden Balor View. Mirage Invasion is known to be the most powerful Sacred Gear in terms of making illusions. Mirage Invasion is capable of creating illusions on a mass amount of people. Some illusions could be made solid, but that was simply a theory made by Talon, as he has yet to try it. Trivia * Talon was named after me, Talon C. * The image used to physically represent Talon is also the same one used on my profile image. * Fallen Angel is also my rank in the Fanon Wiki Discord server. * Talon could also be considered Monty Oum's opposite. Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Male Characters